1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bulk material storage facilities. More specifically, the present invention relates to bulk material storage facilities having internal access chases and/or internal filling structures. The present invention also relates to methods of construction for same.
2. The Relevant Technology
Bulk materials, such as grains, legumes, salt, cement, and other granulated or powdered flowable materials, have historically been stored in large storage facilities prior to shipment for end use. A typical storage facility includes a large silo having an internal compartment in which the bulk material is held. An elaborate conveyor system erected and suspended outside of the silo carries the bulk material to the top of the silo. The conveyor system then directs the bulk material into the compartment of the silo through an opening formed on the top of the silo.
A dust collector is also typically mounted on the top of the silo in communication with the internal compartment. To service and inspect both the dust collector and the conveyor system, it is necessary to provide access to the top of the silo. The access is typically provided by some form of stair assembly mounted on the exterior of the silo. In one example, a stair tower is erected spaced apart from the silo. A walk-through truss is then suspended from the stair tower to the top of the silo. In other embodiments, caged ladders and stairs are mounted directly on the exterior surface of the silo.
In order to dispense the bulk material from the compartment of the silo, an outlet is usually centrally formed on the floor of the silo. When the storage chamber is full and the outlet is open, the bulk material freely flows through the outlet under the force of gravity. As the storage chamber empties, reclaimers, such as augers, disposed within the compartment of the silo are used to drag the bulk material from around the sides of the compartment to the central outlet.
Although conventional storage facilities are well established and serve their intended purpose, they have a number of shortcomings. For example, as discussed above, the conveyor systems that feed the bulk material to the top of the silo and the stair assemblies that provide access to the top of the silos are erected and/or suspended on the exterior of the silo. Construction of these exterior structures requires the extensive use of cranes. Furthermore, the builders must often operate in dangerously exposed locations to erect such structures. As a result, conventional external conveyor and stair systems are expensive, time consuming, and often dangerous to erect.